herofandomcom-20200223-history
Marty (Madagascar)
' Marty' is the deuteragonist of the Madagascar and the tritagonist of its sequel Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, later again the deuteragonist of Madagascar III. He is a zebra which lived at the Central Park Zoo, and a good friend of Alex. In the beginning, Marty lived a life of comfort in the zoo, but comfort led to boredom and Marty soon saw that his tenth birthday came and went and with that, his life was halfway in. Marty decided, then, that he must travel to the wild, for at least a short time, never having seen the wild. At one point in the movie, Alex says he's black with white stripes, as he has 30 black, and only 29 white, but this was partly due to the fact that Alex had to give an explanation as to why he was licking Marty, as he thought he was the steak in his dream. ''Madagascar The movie opens on Marty’s 10th birthday (middle-aged for a zebra). His friends try to give him a great birthday, but somehow, Marty wants more. He escapes the Central Park Zoo, in which he lives, and makes a dash for the wild. His friends, Alex the Lion, Melman the Giraffe and Gloria the Hippopotamus flag him down, but as they're about to take him back to the zoo, police officers appear in all directions, tranquilize the animals, and send them on a ship to Kenya. However, the penguins take over the ship and the four friends are washed up on the shores of Madagascar. Once on the island, the animals begin to panic except for Marty, who has had his dream fulfilled. Marty sets up a "bar" on the island, known as Casa del Wild (in English Home of the Wild). Alex is mad at Marty for getting them shipped to the wild, but he later apologizes to Marty and actually begins to enjoy himself on the island. Unfortunately, his enjoyment brings on his killer instincts, causing him to attack the resident lemurs and his friends, including Marty. Alex doesn't "go savage" for long, and is later able to rejoin his friends as they head back to the zoo. Marty, along with his friends has only a few small cameos in "The Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper". He, Alex, and Gloria are seen at the beginning decorating Melman's neck with Christmas lights. At the end, he, his friends, and almost all the other zoo animals are seen singing their own version of "Jingle Bells". Personality and ''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Marty (along with the other animals) finds himself stranded in Africa. There, he joins a herd of zebra that all look and sound exactly like him. While he enjoys this new lifestyle at first, he quickly becomes depressed when it becomes evident that he has no individuality in a herd. Marty also becomes sad when Alex is unable to tell him apart from the other zebras. Ultimately, Alex is able to make amends by picking Marty out of the herd (later revealed to be due to the bite mark left on his backside from the previous film) and Marty accompanies his friend to unblock a dam set by stranded New Yorkers in the jungle (which causes the watering hole to dry up). When Alex is caught, Marty gets the other animals to help rescue him. ''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' - Trivia * Despite being Alex's best friend, Marty isn't the comic relief, the Penguins are. Gallery 830px-Marty-2.jpg Marty's daydream.jpg Marty longing for life outside the zoo.jpg|Marty dreaming of freedom outside the zoo. Alex Marty Gloria and Melman surrounded by the police.jpg|"It's the man. Good Evening officers!" Marty surfs dolphins.jpg|Marty surfing Dolphins Alex Marty Melman and Gloria wonder where they are.jpg MadagascarWallpaper2800.jpg Marty's big smile.jpg|"This place is crackalackin' I could hang here!" Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7389.jpg|Marty bitten in the butt by Alex Marty at the mercy of the Fossa.jpg|Marty at the mercy of the fossa Marty Melman Gloria At The Mercy Of The Fossa.jpg Alex Marty Gloria & Melman fighting the Fossa.jpg Marty shows his spit trick to the other zebras.jpg Alex and the gang scuba diving to Monte Carlo.jpg Marty driving the van.jpg|"Hi, officer. Is there a problem?" Marty and the circus horses.jpg Afro Circus Marty.jpg|"DADADADA Afro circus Pokadot Afro!" Marty and Stefano fistbump.png Alex Marty Gloria & Melman finally arriving at the zoo only to realize they belong with the circus now.jpg|The gang arrives at the circus, only to discover that they've grown too free to go back in captivity. Vitaly frees Marty from his cage by jumping through the keyhole.jpg|Vitaly frees Marty from his cage through the keyhole "I am impressed!" Alex and friends decided to stay in circus.png|The gang deciding to stay with the circus Category:Perissodactyls Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Madagascar Heroes Category:DreamWorks Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Multiple Saver Category:Heroic Liars Category:Comic Relief Category:Dimwits Category:Male Damsels Category:Living Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Tritagonists Category:Unknown Fate Category:Childhood friends Category:In love heroes Category:Good Santa Category:Optimists Category:Sequel Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Friendly Heroes